


Thank You

by Austrian_Night



Series: Thank you [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Headcanon, Other, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrian_Night/pseuds/Austrian_Night
Summary: I hope I did this right....tfshdodjkh. Anyway! This is my first story here! Basically a Fire Emblem Fates headcannon of Niles’s past I thought of being that it wasn’t fully explained in the game. Hope I did ok Lol





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> First story...might be trash that whateves lolololololo

It was dark...  
Too dark...  
But slightly   
Ever so slightly..  
You could see the silhouette of two large figures and one small.  
Two middle aged men in a dark gloomy alley, messing around with a young child, about 5 or 7 years of age.  
“Hey kid. Don’t act stupid...” one of the men said.  
“You took something that belongs to us....I reckon If you savor your young pathetic life to give in kid.”

But the boy remained silent.  
His arms and legs covered with scratches, that fearful look in his eyes, his hair, messed up and beyond tame-able. You can even smell a slight stench coming from him as if he haven’t bathed in weeks. Or even months.

Where were his parents? Did he even have parents. Was he homeless? From the looks of it he was.

After of few moments of their stand off the child finally had it in him to dash away, holding a large black bag he supposing purloined from the two men. 

“Hey!! Get back here you little tramp!”

...

...

 

In a further distance, a homeless teenage boy was roaming the streets

“So...hungry...  
Need food....”  
The boy thought to himself.

We went by the name of Osoro. Son of an unnamed Nohrian soilder. While his supposed father or mother was living it up in the palace, his son, or other child, was begging random people for food or shelter. Even at times when Osoro had no choice, he had to steal. Armed or unarmed... he showed no mercy.

 

Several villagers had by passed him, holding several baskets of grains, fruits, and different types of spices.

“Should I take... no....no I shouldn’t. I can’t steal from harmless women...but...I’m so hungry” Osoro thought to himself 

At this point of time however, he had no choice. It was do or die.

Osoro waited until another village woman had by passed him so he could make his move to go.

Then all of a sudden, the women with the basket of goods was nearly knocked over by a man and a young child who both had jolted past her, but successful knocking the goods out her hands and on to the floor.

Dammit

Come to see it was the younger child before, still running away from the man whom he supposedly stole from him. 

The child ran as fast as his small legs could take him. But the men unfortunately managed to out beat him to his game. Knocking over the smaller boy.

“This is want you get you little bastard!!!!”  
Then the man starts throwing hard blows to the boys head. As the other man from before managed to catch up, he managed to snag back the black bag stolen from him and his partner before. 

Something in Osoro’s head made him want to get into the action.

“Hey Monty!!! Leave the kid alone! He stole, he stole, get over it.”

“Osoro, this isn’t your battle to fight. Do NOT interfere!!’” the supposed man name Monty spoke up. 

“Boss I got the bag!!” The other man yelped

“Good let’s get the hell out of here!!!”

....with that being said both of the men ran off, leaving the young boy laying on the ground injured.

Osoro walk over to the small figure, the boy was conscious but scared. 

“Don’t worry kid. I got you”

As Osoro looked around, he peeped that all the other villagers retreated back inside their homes, seemingly not caring that a young child was injured or even dead.

So Osoro had to make dew with what he had.

...  
...

A few miles away from the village, Osoro found a small cave he could keep the child in to patch up his wounds. 

Osoro than removed the younger boys small clothing, bathed him in a nearby lake, and gave him one of his shirts. It was pretty big but at least it was a nice change of clothes from the dirty ones. However the boy remained silent, while quiet sobs escaped from his lips.

...

“So....you know those guys?” Osoro finally spoke out

“N..n..no...”

“Then...why did you steal from them?”

“I was hungry....”

That was probably what was inside that black bag from before then...Food...I guess everyone was greedy in some aspects.

“......well....anyway. My name is Osoro. I’m not new to this life but it has its perks” he said jokingly, try to make the child smile

“Hi” the boy responded quietly

“What’s your name?”

“My name?....”

“Yes. What’s your name...” Osoro asked again

“My name...”

“....My Name is...Niles...”


End file.
